


how this world would be if we had all the people laughing

by ixalit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anthony Mackie Is a Good Bro, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixalit/pseuds/ixalit
Summary: “Hold the doors!” Sebastian calls ahead as he jogs down the last half of the hallway. Mackie’s head pokes out from the elevator, and he sticks his hand in front of the open doors just as they begin to close.“Mornin’,” Mackie says with a raised eyebrow and a sideways glance, a smirk playing on his face as he leans against the back handrail.“Yup. You too.” Sebastian shoots him a smile and a nod and self-consciously rubs at his beard. From the way Mackie's looking at him, Sebastian probably has toothpaste on his mouth or his shirt on inside out.“So…” Mackie draws out, pursing his lips, “Late night last night?”-(A little Evanstan ficlet featuring Sebastian's dorkiness, Mackie's humor, and a whole lotta fluffy joking around.)
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	how this world would be if we had all the people laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during the filming of _The Winter Soldier,_ shortly after Chris and Seb officially get together. 
> 
> (and yes, the title is from "Se La" by Lionel Richie)
> 
> Huge thanks to [@darter-blue](/users/darter_blue/>darter_blue</a>%20/%20<a%20href=) and [@rainbowsandcoconut](/users/flamingle/>Flamingle</a>%20/%20<a%20href=) for the wonderful beta work!

“Hold the doors!” Sebastian calls ahead as he jogs down the last half of the hallway. Mackie’s head pokes out from the elevator, and he sticks his hand in front of the open doors just as they begin to close. 

Sebastian had slept right through his alarm this morning, having succumbed to the bone deep exhaustion of filming well after midnight. It’s a particular kind of tired; brought on by a long day of running around in the hot, sticky, molasses air dressed in leather and spandex. There’s nothing else quite like it, and no matter how many Marvel movies he films, Sebastian never manages to anticipate the feeling. 

It had been Mackie’s music drifting through the shared wall of their hotel rooms that had eventually roused Sebastian from sleep, just twenty minutes before they needed to meet in the lobby. And if there’s anything worse than waking up late, it’s waking up late knowing your friend is having a leisurely morning, making breakfast while singing along to _Dancing On the Ceiling._

After a hurried shower and an attempt to tame his shoulder-length hair, then giving up and hastily pulling it into a ponytail, Sebastian had thrown on the first clothes he deemed ‘clean enough.’ He stuck a protein bar in his pocket alongside his phone, wallet, and key card, and dashed out the door just in time to see Mackie strolling unhurriedly into the elevator. 

“Mornin’,” Mackie says with a raised eyebrow and a sideways glance, a smirk playing on his face as he leans against the back handrail. 

“Yup. You too.” Sebastian shoots him a smile and a nod and self-consciously rubs at his beard. From the way Mackie's looking at him, Sebastian probably has toothpaste on his mouth or his shirt on inside out. 

“So…” Mackie draws out, pursing his lips, “Late night last night?”

“Huh?” Sebastian asks a little absently, still going over a checklist in his mind of things he might have missed in his rush to get ready. 

“Didn’t hear you get back to your room until at least two. Woke me up and everything.” Mackie steps forward, nudging Sebastian with his elbow. “So, I ask again: late night last night, lovah boy?”

“Oh. _Oh.”_ Of _course_ he would ask about that. Sebastian huffs a laugh. “No, no, nothing like that. I was with Chris. Evans. He was helping me with some fingering techniques.”

Mackie lets out a low, impressed whistle. When Sebastian looks at him, Mackie’s eyebrows are halfway up his forehead and his mouth is pulled into a teasing smirk. “Damn, I was just teasing, I didn’t actually need the details. But good for you. Go get ‘em, tiger.” 

For a split second, Sebastian just stares, puzzled; looking at Mackie like he’s sprouted another head. Then it catches up to him, what he just said, the words he used, and—

“No! Not like— Oh god,” Sebastian groans, hiding his face in his hands. He’s definitely blushing. He _knows_ he’s blushing, can feel the heat radiating off his cheeks under his fingers. _“Guitar,”_ he says loudly over Mackie’s laughter, “Chris brought his guitar and he was— You know what? It doesn’t matter. You’re never gonna let me live this down anyways.”

Mackie pulls it together enough to say, “Nope.” It might be the lack of coffee in Sebastian’s system, but the cheerfully popped P sounds a lot like a door closing, sealing his fate. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian says under his breath, right as the doors open to the large lobby. Mackie knocks their shoulders together, still chuckling, and saunters out of the elevator. Sebastian trails behind him, eyes on the glossy marble floor, still feeling half-asleep. 

“Mackie! Sebby!” _Oh, shit._ Chris’s voice rings in his ears, and Sebastian looks up to see the man himself, bright-eyed as ever with a big smile, juggling three cups from the hot drink cart outside. 

Mackie walks up to Chris, and Sebastian tries to psychically send him the biggest, loudest _“Please don’t”_ he can manage. If it works, Mackie pays it no mind as he takes the smaller of the cups labeled _coffee_ from Chris’s hands with a playful smirk. 

“And for you,” Chris says, holding the other, larger coffee out to Sebastian and keeping the cup labeled _tea_ for himself. “Car should be here any minute.” Sebastian takes the proffered cup with a sigh and a smile he intends to be grateful but probably comes across more as a grimace. 

***

Mackie manages to hold out until all three of them are sitting in the hair and makeup trailer, with only the makeup artists buzzing around. He keeps making eye contact with Sebastian in the mirror, and every time, Sebastian just rolls his eyes. He can’t help but smile, both at his earlier words and his friend’s good-natured teasing. 

For his part, Chris has definitely picked up on something, eyes flitting from Sebastian to Mackie and back again. Finally, when they’re just waiting for their final touches, he breaks, arching an eyebrow and asking, “What’s up?” 

After shooting Sebastian a wide, gap-toothed grin, Mackie schools his face and turns to Chris. “Sebastian said you showed him some fingering techniques last night,” he says. The fake nonchalance lasts until he reaches the word “fingering,” and then he’s barely able to suppress his laughter. Sebastian himself laughs a little, scrunching his eyes closed and hanging his head. Now that the immediate embarrassment has faded some, it _is_ pretty funny. 

Through the mirror, he sees Chris on the other side of Mackie, shaved face burning a light pink as he coughs and sputters. 

“I— Um— We. _Guitar._ Seb?” Chris manages to get out, which only makes Sebastian and Mackie laugh harder. 

“I explained it,” Sebastian says, attempting to soothe Chris a little, “He knows it’s about guitar, he’s just being an asshole.” He and Chris haven’t talked about it in detail yet—telling people about _them—_ haven’t had that important conversation beyond hypotheticals _._ Whatever _they_ are, it only got serious a few months ago, and it’s a decision they should make together, with lots of thought beforehand. And even though Sebastian’s ninety-five percent sure Mackie knows _something_ is going on between them, he knows Mackie would never take that decision away from them. 

“To be fair,” Sebastian adds, pointing a finger between the other two men in the mirror, “I hadn’t had my coffee yet, and I was dead asleep a half hour before that. It was the first thing that came to mind.” His words have the intended effect, reinvigorating Mackie’s laughter and giving Chris time to recover. 

“That doesn’t make it _better,”_ Mackie says, laughing and clapping his hands together. “You get how that doesn’t make it better, right?”

Now that the shock has faded, Chris has devolved into full-body giggles, and Sebastian’s head is tipped back with laughter. Every time they manage to quiet down, something sets one of them off again, which in turn makes the other two start up again. Hell, even the makeup artists are shaking with suppressed mirth. 

As Sebastian sits there with a smile stretched wide across his face, staring up at the LED lights, he can’t really believe his life has ended up so _good._ A job he loves, friends he loves, a boyfriend he—well… yeah. He couldn’t have dreamed this life if he’d tried, and that’s the best part, isn’t it? That it’s different in more ways than he could have expected, but still exactly where he wants to be. Maybe now is not the time for big announcements, maybe there never _will_ be a time, but Sebastian knows that if there is, he’s got a family. And at the end of the day, isn’t that the only thing that truly matters?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and shares are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [@ixalit](https://tumblr.com/blog/ixalit)


End file.
